vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Purincipia
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to U/kanon69! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:58, April 28, 2019 (UTC) About Translations Hey, Thank you for adding a translation to U! You might notice that the translation has been removed, and this message is about that. We've got a quite strict guideline on which translations we can add (as some really bad translations are going around the fandom). Because of this, we often remove translations that are by translators that are not known to us and let them be checked by a native Japanese person. If it turns out to be accurate enough, we'll add the translation back. Alternatively, if it's not accurate enough you could write a blog post with the translation and ask for help. We've got some users who know Japanese and often help others out with their translations. I've copy-pasted your translation below so you can easily post it in a blog post if you decide to do that. I hope this clears things up a little. Thank you for reading this message! Amandelen (talk) 08:41, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Translation: Since the one who fell in love was me, so the one chasing you is also me Is it okay to keep waiting? Should I give up? It seems like it’s only me who still “likes you” The promise of us meeting has always been from me, hasn’t it? It’s natural that you will reply, but you never initiated If I think more about it, it’s only me who’s feeling painful The dependencies of this crime of conscience Since the one who fell in love was me, so the one chasing you is also me To initiate conversation, and to go and meet you – I’m in a vulnerable position you know? And on that unbalanced one-way path somewhere Is it okay to keep waiting? Should I give up? The guidepost (answer) is not anywhere, isn’t it It’s not like the love for the amount I loved will return (I’m all about you) If this road becomes U shaped, it will come back here On the way back, the car window reflects a face that looks more tired than yesterday I want to meet you, even though the phrase “goodbye” is daunting I wore a pair of shoes prettier than usual because it has been a while since we met With a smile, I head towards your station Even if I realise that this is the terminus (ending) Those hesitant words from the deepest part of your throat Wait a little while, just five seconds longer Let my love for you remain here If it were you who fell in love, I wonder how easy would it have been? On the outside of the ticket gate, the back of yours that is getting further away Until I can no longer see you, let’s keep smiling I must keep smiling…